


Lasted

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota takes control of her men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwearsabow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/gifts).



> A/N: "Drabble" for dirty Kirk/Spock/Uhura request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As soon as their shift’s over, Captain Kirk—now Jim—practically sprints to the turbolift. Spock follows at a more dignified pace, and Nyota isn’t far behind. They manage to catch it all together, but Nyota slips past both men to stand behind them, enjoying the view better this way. 

The day went smoother than expected. Not the mission, of course—they’re still on route to Ceti Alpha II, and she wouldn’t have started anything if she thought there was even the slightest chance the Enterprise’s illustrious captain and first officer would need full control of their senses. As it is, they don’t, and they both handled that spectacularly well.

Jim is clearly showing the effects, though. His feet fidget as the turbolift seamlessly glides throughout the ship, and Nyota doesn’t miss the way his arms keep switching positions as though they just don’t know what to do. He’s been restless all day, the poor thing. Spock is stiff as a statue: the same man he always is. 

As soon as the doors open, Jim’s bolting through them, no thought at all for protocol or public figure. The one ensign they pass simply steps out of his way, and Nyota and Spock follow at a more clipped walk. Through the doors of her quarters, Jim stands and waits. Nyota brushes past him, headed straight for her bed. She takes her seat, leans back on her arms, and stares at them. They come to stand in front of her, waiting. 

Before Nyota can congratulate their endurance, Jim breaks. He flat out begs, “Take it off.” He bends forward, face twisting in pain and fists tight at his side. “ _Please,_ this is insane! If Bones heard about this, he’d kill me!”

Only lifting an eyebrow, Nyota says, “Then it’s a good thing you’re not going to tell him.” And Jim shuts his jaw tight, looking wholly frustrated. Nyota doesn’t bother to mention that Jim knows his safe word and could’ve ended it at any time. (Though that would, of course, have forfeited his reward.) He may be the captain on the bridge, but in her bedroom, _she’s_ in charge. She ignores his discomfort and tells them both, “Now strip.”

With neat and instant efficiency, Spock lifts both his blue tunic and black undershirt over his head, while Jim angrily takes away his gold. It’s almost difficult to watch, because she’s not quite sure which one to stare at: Jim’s slightly tanned six-pack or Spock’s pale, lithe and toned body. Both of them are, of course, strikingly handsome, and that only worsens as their clothes are stripped away. When their shirts are thrown over their heads, Jim tosses his aside and Spock folds his before dropping it to his feet. Both sets of pinched nipples are revealed, kept pebbled in little metal clamps. Jim’s are rosy pink and Spock’s are a brown-and-greenish colour, but the shapes are roughly the same. Her eyes flicker down as the motions continue, flies coming undone. 

Spock’s pants and briefs are removed all at once, but Jim struggles out of his pants and then pushes down his boxers, stepping out of them while Spock’s still folding. When they straighten, Jim’s hands are fighting harder to stay at his sides, and Spock’s are slack, body held at attention. Both of their sizeable cocks stand proudly out in the air, kept erect by the tight, metallic rings around their bases. Jim’s is thick and pinkish, jutting proudly out of gold curls, while Spock’s is long and traced with green veins, nestled in a thicker mat of black. The two of them are an especially stunning sight together, and Nyota knows that the back view is just as nice—she left vibrators in them that she’s been activating on and off all day. Spock rarely reacted, but Jim inevitably squirmed in his captain’s chair, looked back at her and barely managed to bite back the whimpers. She knows the sounds her boys make. She knows the way their pretty asses look stretched around her toys. She eyes them up and down, one at a time, and generally stalls just to see Jim come more undone under her cool gaze.

He asks again, “C’mon, please—”

Nyota barks, “Shut up.” Again, he does. She grins lazily at him and notes, “I must say, Jim, I’m disappointed in you, not being able to take it like Spock can. You’ll notice _he_ isn’t complaining.”

Jim snorts incredulously, “He’s a robot—you can’t compare me to that!” Spock’s eyebrow lifts, but he shows no other reaction and settles back into neutrality a second later. Nyota absently takes the small control unit out of her boot—the best place to keep it during shifts—and sets Spock’s vibrator on again. He stiffens, looks at the ceiling, and otherwise behaves like a good boy. Nyota resists the urge to reach out and pet him proudly, instead looking at Jim. The quiet buzzing noise of the machine drifts through the air, no longer muffled by fabric. Jim just scowls. 

Nyota asks Spock, “Would you like to be released, Commander?”

His bow lips part to breathe a tight, “Yes.” Nyota clicks off his vibrator, and his muscles relax a few millimeters. 

Then she spreads her legs, well aware that she forwent panties this morning, and tells him, “You can eat me out now.” The best reward for good behaviour. Spock drops to his knees without a word and crawls forward, sidling right up between her spread thighs over the edge of the bed. In almost every aspect, Spock is the perfect sex slave. The only thing he lacks is enthusiasm, and Jim can make that up in spades. Spock’s head disappears beneath her skirt as Nyota reaches to stroke back his glossy black hair, eyeing Jim challengingly. Spock kisses a light trail up her inner thigh, just how she taught him to. His tongue traces the crease between leg and body, slipping down to start at the base of her lips, then lightly dipping overtop. Even though Jim can’t see the details, he looks supremely jealous. Nyota’s not sure which of them he’s jealous of. 

She’s pleasured Spock enough, pleasured Jim enough, that she doesn’t feel even remotely guilty. She falls back onto the bed with her legs still spread, shifting her thighs over Spock’s shoulders, and holds both of their own releases captive. Spock has her arching up in no time, head lolling back as his tongue presses between her lips and laps systematically from top to bottom. He returns to the nub of her clit and pushes closer to suck it into his mouth, saliva mixing with her own juices. She tries to stifle her own moan in her show of control but inevitably lets a small portion out; she can’t help it, Spock’s _good_. Very, very good. He’s completely unselfish. One hand comes up to join his mouth, and the other lingers on her thigh—she knows he wouldn’t even think of touching himself without permission. Jim’s another matter—she’s had to tie him up before. Spock’s blunt fingertip presses against her hole, and Uhura sucks him in too greedily. Spock has such long, talented fingers. She glances down her own body to check that Jim’s are still, and Jim’s got his fists at his sides.

He looks at her and opens his mouth, then wisely closes it again. Nyota nearly chuckles, but it cuts off in a gasp as Spock’s finger slips to the knuckle, fully sheathed inside her and pistoning lightly. He strokes at her walls expertly, still licking away at her clit. Her hips are nearly shuddering in pleasure, but practice helps her keep them still. One of the best things about Spock is that he’ll never brag about how thoroughly he can make her come undone, and her fingers fondly trace the shell of his ear while he works. He scrupulously fucks her with one finger before pulling out to add a second. She tugs lightly on the point of his ear to signal him to stop.

Spock obediently sits back, tongue hanging out and coated in her juices—a beautiful sight. His dark eyes look up at her, ready for further instruction. 

Because she’s not entirely cruel, she announces, “I suppose we should let Jim have a turn.” And as Jim practically lunges at her, she tells Spock, “You can take him from behind, since you’ve been such a good boy.” Spock’s lips _almost_ twitch in a smile. 

As soon as Spock’s moved out of the way, Jim’s diving into Nyota’s pussy, picking right up where Spock left off. His movements aren’t calculated or precise, just wild and hungry—his open mouth starts lapping away at her like it’s never tasted anything better. She’s gasping instantly, then gritting her teeth to stop, and she watches his blond head bob up and down while he goes to town. Settling behind him, Spock smoothly asks, “May I remove his instrument?” For a fleeting moment, Nyota’s dirty mind is filled with the idea of Spock fucking Jim alongside the vibrator, stretching their beloved captain far too wide. But again, she isn’t quite that bad.

She pushes up on her arm to watch, though it’s hard to keep herself upright under the on slaughter of Jim’s busy tongue. She tells him, “Take it out,” and strategically doesn’t say anything about the one still nestled inside Spock. Spock nods in acknowledgement and presses a chaste kiss to the back of Jim’s moving neck, probably meant to be reassuring. Then she knows he’s carefully extracting the vibrator—Jim stills and groans loudly, pressing his forehead into her stomach. It stretches out her skirt, and she holds his head tighter in so she can lean forward, looking down his back. 

The vibrator she chose just for Jim is a dark pink, thick thing, ultra realistic. It’s slicked with lube as it pulls out, the sort of heavy-duty stuff she uses when she knows she’s going to leave it in too long. Spock is kind, cautious, going slow and keeping a steady angle, while Jim just moans and quivers around it. She pets his blond hair absently, and soon the mushroom head is popping out, left to be set aside. In its absence, Spock strokes his own cock, lining up. He wasn’t told to touch his cockring, so he doesn’t. It requires her control to release, and she has no intention of letting either man come before her. When Spock’s tip is nestled firmly between Jim’s taut cheeks, Spock glances up at her for confirmation. 

She nods benevolently: some masterful queen. She only wishes she could reach to spread Jim’s hole wider and help properly. Instead, she lets Jim muffle his scream in her thigh, his hot, wet breath pressing into her flesh. Spock’s disappearing inside him, bit by torturous bit, and Jim vacillates between moans and whimpers. Nyota knows from experience just how sizeable Spock’s dick is, and she’s almost proud, in a way, of how well Jim takes it. As soon as she digs her nails into the back of his skull, he takes the hint. He sets back into licking over her wet lips, while Spock gets closer and closer. 

Nyota knows the second Spock’s balls-deep—he drapes himself over Jim’s back with a warm shudder, and Jim moans around his mouthful. He falters but doesn’t stop, just licks up to suck more on her clit while Spock starts to rock into him, swaying him back and forth. They can fuck at any pace, she’s learned—slow and sweet, fast and rough, rhythmic and methodical. Here, they’re just sort of grinding together, two pieces of a puzzle that don’t want to come apart. It’s pretty enough to watch, but it doesn’t do much to give Jim’s tongue momentum. Nyota reaches past Jim and strokes the tip of Spock’s ear; he looks up at her subserviently, absolutely ready to please. 

She tells him, “Fuck him _hard_ , Spock.” And Spock tilts to kiss her palm, ever loyal. The next minute, he’s starting, shoving into Jim so hard that Jim screams, mouth thrust right into her pussy. Jim barely has a chance to recover before Spock’s slamming into him again, and Nyota braces herself on the bed and ripples with pleasure. Jim’s tongue was enough, is enough, but coupled with the wild sounds of their sex and the stench in the air of all their arousal, it’s all she can do to hold back. The hand on her thigh tightens its grip, and Jim somehow manages to add a finger inside her, pistoned deeper with each of Spock’s thrusts. It’s like all the energy from Spock’s powerful hips is going straight into her groin, but with a pretty blond there to aid it. Jim’s bright blue eyes are almost all pupil, when they manage to stay open at all, otherwise half lidded. She bunches back her skirt to see _more_ , his stretched, pink lips and his handsome face. Spock’s head buries in Jim’s shoulder, holding on tight, and she can see even him losing a bit of his precious control. 

Nyota does like to pride herself on stamina, but with two gorgeous men going at her, she can’t last forever. Spock’s driving the real force, but Jim’s familiar mouth brings the details. Nyota gets closer and closer and then can’t take it anymore—she wrenches Jim off suddenly and doesn’t have the heart to tell Spock to stop. He keeps pounding into Jim’s ass while Jim sits between her legs, bewildered but too horny to ask. She lifts her boot and uses it to push his shoulder back—he leans away just enough to leave her space.

Slipping down between the bed and Jim’s body, she lets him pin her to the side of the bed frame and mattress a second later. It digs into her shoulder blades at an uncomfortable angle, but she’s hardly in a position to care. She only has a little bit left. She grabs his cock for him and straddles his hips, lining herself up and pushing herself down. They scream in tandem when his cock shoves inside her—even with the fingering and how wet she is, it’s a big thing to take all at once. But there’s no time to adjust; as soon as she’s slunk down, the angle’s enough for Spock to be thrusting Jim into her. He braces himself against the bed frame to stop himself from crushing her to death, and she clings to his sweaty body while she’s fucked out of her mind. 

Over Jim’s shoulder, Spock leans in, and Nyota barely has the wherewithal to press back, kissing him sweetly and letting him do the real work; he kisses her as hard as he fucks Jim, the animal taking over. Jim’s chiseled chest is pressed into her, his nipple clamps digging into her breasts. Jim sets in on her neck, just the way she likes it, kissing and sucking and nipping in just the right places. He _is_ a good boy, at the end of the day. _Her_ good boy. Just like Spock. She kisses Spock a final time and then presses a kiss to Jim’s cheek, then leans back against the bed, stomach tightening, knowing she’s close. The cloud in her is getting thicker, thicker, and the dizziness is taking over, the sort of lightheadedness that feels like she’s about to leave her body and desperately wants to dive back in it, wants to stay and ride these waves of pleasure forever. But her men fuck her too well. She’s pounded into, and she arches, coming. 

The orgasm rips through her with a wild shriek, fingers digging into Jim’s skin and thighs tense in the air, head tossed back. It washes all over her, ecstasy and that peak of blank vision. Then it’s a few seconds of timeless mindlessness, and then she’s tumbling back down, moaning and writhing. 

Jim is whimpering into her neck, and Spock’s teeth are clenched. She can feel both of their desperation, but more prominent, she can feel Jim’s still hard cock in her shivering pussy. It takes her a second to manage, “Stop.”

Spock stills in a heartbeat, and Jim’s still moving, whining. She pushes him back and extricates herself, somehow managing to get back to her shaking feet. She feels empty, open. She can feel her own juices and both of their saliva dribbling down her thighs, and she sits down on the bed for a moment, catching her breath. Spock’s eyes are scrunched tight, cock probably still buried deep in Jim’s ass. She tells him, “Get out of him,” because she has other plans. 

Spock obeys, but she doesn’t miss the quick, forlorn look at Jim’s ass. She makes them sit for a minute, just come down—she doesn’t want them ready to burst, even though both of their shafts are practically bouncing with need. Finally, she stands back up and straightens down her skirt, struggling to maintain a somewhat normal breathing pattern. 

“I’m going to have a shower,” she tells them, because she thoroughly needs one. “You can suck each other off while I’m gone.” Jim’s face instantly brightens. 

Bending down quickly, Nyota releases them one at a time from the cockrings, popping in the code and letting them snap loose. Even Spock sighs in relief, but he doesn’t take more than a second to appreciate it. He promptly falls onto his side on the floor, and Jim follows, crawling around to reach Spock’s crotch. He opens his swollen lips for Spock’s dick, and Spock returns the favour, swallowing Jim all at once while Nyota looms over them, drinking in the lovely sight. She’s damn lucky, and she knows it. 

But she’s also spent and sticky, so she turns to head back to the shower, smiling at the pleasant sex noises behind her. It occurs to her belatedly that Spock’s still stuffed with a vibrator, but she needs something to do later. With the three of them, the fun’s never far between.


End file.
